Honey's perfect Match
by KooriRoxs
Summary: HoneyXOc iIf you know me you will DIE LAUGHING at coming up chapters so enjoy... This girl and Honey click and Tamaki's the new daddy, while Haruhi is the new bffl i might add a bad chapter if you now what i mean but not soon at least in eighteen chapter.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

HONEY needs some romance with his cute fine sexy lolita boy thing yo... so umm i've already got 14 chapters on my computer so they should be coming up in near future if I know people reads it it'll be out sooner

* * *

She slowly walked through the halls of Ouran High School. Following teens who were squealing at a high pitch. Her big amber eyes led to a room full with girls eating cake. Her eyes glittered slightly at the smell of strawberries. "Who would you like to be hosted by" a male's voice said from behind her so she looked up at him.

He adjusted his glasses at the sight of the small teen. "No one" she mumbled and he set her down at a table. "You must not be from Ouran, I'm Ootori Kyoya" he said as if he was taking notes. Her out fit consisted of a white and dark blue Lolita dress that came to her knee's. Her long light blonde hair let down with a bow at the side of her head.

"No but I will be tomorrow" she said and he nodded. Kyoya set her at a empty table near the wide windows. "Kyoya-Senpai Can I have cake, pretty please" she asked looking up towards him with a hint of begging in her eyes. He nodded and walked away, her eyes wondered out the window at the dark sky. A frown appeared on her features.

"You don't like thunder either," a host sighed and gave her a piece of cake. She shook her head and grabbed a fork, "I'm terrified." "Me too, I'm Fujioka Haruhi" a hand was extended towards her, "Tsukiyomi Rima." A petit hand met Haruhi's. "You're a pretty girl" she whispered catching Haruhi off guard. A blush appeared on the hosts cheeks and she noticed the blonde take a bite of cake.

"I won't say anything, pinky swear" she promised holding out her pinky. Haruhi smiled and wrapped her pinky around hers. "AWWW HOW CUTE" girls screamed surrounding the two. The other hosts looked in wonder, and couldn't help but walk over. "You are to cute" a girl screamed causing Rima's cheeks to burn and she automatically turned to gaze out the window.

"Ladies please sit back down" Kyoya said as they admired the girls shyness. After a minute she turned back to face her plate. Haruhi had left another plate. "Hello Princess, I am Suoh Tamaki, nice to make your acquaintance" he held her petit hand and she smiled softly. "I'm Rima" she said taking her hand back.

She took another big bite and nearly choked when twins appeared on each side of her. "Cute outfit" they said simultaneously, she used her arms to cover her face. "Their telling the truth" a childish voice said so she couldn't help but peak out. "Thank you" she said finishing her first cake. "I'm Honey" the same childish voice said so she looked at him.

"This is Kaoru" her head looked to her right then left, "And that's Hikaru." "THIS IS Tamaki-Chan" Honey screamed again to the tall male beside him. "Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru your wanted" Kyoya's voice called out. "What's your name" Honey asked sitting across from her. "Tsukiyomi Rima" she said noticing him grabbing a piece of cake from Haruhi. "Can I call you Rima-Chan" he said stuffing a strawberry in his mouth.

She nodded and stared out the window with wide eyes. Rain came down hard, her heart beat picked up and she closed her eyes. "Are you okay Rima-Chan" he asked noticing her movements. "it's nothing" she said noticing his big brown eyes on her looking worried. "Haru-Chan" Honey called noticing her acting the same way. He reached out his hand for Rima but she jumped up.

"I'm sorry I have to go" she said her heart pounding. "Don't go it's storming" he screamed as she ran out the room. "Rima-Chan" he said her name as he looked out the window waiting for her to run out. "PLEASE don't thunder" she yelled covering her ears as she reached the door. The first set of thunder was loud and she tripped over her own legs.

Her knee was busted up and she cried from the pain, body shaking violently as the rain became harder. She stood up and walked scratch that limped back inside hiding in a music room under a piano. Back upstairs Haruhi clung to Tamaki for dear life and he hugged her back getting awe from the girls watching. "You okay" he said and she nodded, "Where's Rima-Chan" she asked looking around.

"She ran out and ran back in" Honey said frowning and Haruhi looked worried. "She's as afraid as I am" she told Tamaki and he had pointed to Honey and Mori. "Try to find her" he said and they nodded. "I can do it alone" Honey said, "You sure Mitsukuni" Mori said not knowing whether to let him go by himself or not. "There's nothing me and Usa-Chan can't handle" he said holding the rabbit out in front of him.

"Rima-Chan" he called into the empty halls walking slowly. "Rima-Chan," he looked around and noticed the water leading into a music room. The lights were off so he cut them on. Her eyes shot to him as he walked slowly to her. "This is Usa-Chan" he chimed holding the pink stuffed rabbit out to her. "you can hold him if you want" he said again. She shakingly took the animal from him and looked at it. Her chest wasn't that wet so she held him tightly. "Hey wanna play the piano with me" he said hoping to distract her.

"I don't know how" she lied as he held his hand out for her. She took his hand and tried to stand up. Her knee was still hurting but she ignored it and sat on the bench next to him realizing he was only three centimeters taller than him. "I don't either" he said smiling causing her to blush. They randomly began pressing keys and she forgot about the storm.

"Want to go back up stairs and get cake," cake did sound really good to her. "Yeah," he noticed her limping and looked towards her leg. "We have a first aid kit to" he chimed holding her hand and leading the way. "Takashi make her better" the blonde called to Mori who seemed to be waiting.

Mori picked her up causing her face to become completely red. She watched as Honey ran to Kyoya-Senpai with a smile on his features. Mori set her at a table closest to the opposite doors and went to go get a first-aid kit. She noticed the two staring at her then look away nodding. 'That looks suspicious' she said to herself as Mori appeared again.

Her eyes squeezed shut out of pain as he wiped the blood away with an alcohol swab. She didn't even realize he was holding her other hand to squeeze. Honey ran to sit beside her and watch Mori lift her dress up slightly to wrap the wound in bandages. "All better" he said as she smiled and said thank you. She stood up realizing the pain was gone. "Let's go sit over there" Honey said pushing her in front of him. "where" she said looking back at him and still walking. "Here, you want some tea" he sang and she realized she was still holding Usa-Chan to her chest.

"Do y'all have milk to go with the cake?" she asked as he ran away nodding. "Mori-Senpai how old is he" she said in wonder looking at the tall man taking a seat next to where Honey was going to sit. "Seventeen" he replied watching her, "And you are." "Same" she replied watching Honey running back. She had no clue how he managed to carry three pieces of cake and their drinks.

"STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE" she screamed attacking the delicious piece of heaven on the plate. As they could tell she was a sweetaholic. After the first bite her head was spinning, another bite equaled another pleasure. "Make sure you come back tomorrow Rima-Chan" Honey screamed as the girl waved goodbye and ran out. The storm was gone and Haruhi looked towards Honey.

"You guys are up to something" she muttered as Kyoya smirked pushing his glasses up. "I want more cake Tama-Chan" Honey whined grabbing a holt of his cousins leg. "No more Mitsukini" he said and Honey pouted. "Oh yeah what's the theme for tomorrow" Haruhi asked and looked at everyone. "Casino, you know poker and gambling" Tamaki said eyes glittering as he stared at the brown headed girl. "Oh great" she mumbled before leaving.

* * *

i you likey dont forget to poky dotty well ... just move ya arrow to the review button all you gotsta type is --- :] nd i know you likey


	2. Chapter 2

HIIIIIII HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY... Yes everyone seems OC i guess but umm my story...... disclaimer never changes

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rima screamed running from girls who were waiting for the hosts, "KAWAII. "We just want a hug" they screamed chasing her around the room. "Help me MOMMY, DADDY" she screamed hearing them 'awe'.

Why did she have to be so adorable, and wear such a show girl costume. The lights flickered on and off but that didn't get anyone's attention. Tamaki eyed all the girls and noticed 'his' little girl wearing such a costume. She stood up and was much better seen.

She wore thigh-high fishnet stockings with a lace garter topping, no shoes. If you looked three inches up from them she wore something similar to black boy shorts and then the top was white ASOS Boudoir Striped Paneled corset. Her shoulders were covered by her slightly curled hair. "MY DAUGHTER SHOULDN'T WEAR THAT" he ran to her and allowed the other hosts to get a look.

"Come on Senpai she looks cute" Haruhi said as he took off his tuxedo jacket and threw it around her. "I'm your daughter" she asked in question and he nodded staring at the ground. "You and Haruhi are somewhat alike so I'm your father" he said as everyone awed. "Can I have cake now" she asked causing Honey to appear beside her.

"AWE THEIR BOTH CUTE" certain girls screamed as Honey made a cute face she ran. Mori watched her run back and forth until he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "You'll be safe up there" Honey said with a smile. He handed Mori a plate of cake and he passed it up to her. "Yummy" she said cheerfully, eyes closed to devour the sweetness. "Usa-Chan thinks so to." Music began to play and Rima seemed to freak out. Mori noticed so he let her down. Honey and Rima took turns spinning each other around, getting awe's from girls standing around.

"They are so cute together" one said and Rima caught on, her cheeks burnt but she noticed Honey's wide smile. He must've been having the time of his life. They went at it for three songs then suddenly stopped. They both landed on their butts with anime swirl in their eyes. As quick as she fell she moved she jumped up, then realized how dizzy she was. "Can I play poker" she asked and Honey nodded.

She slowly walked over to Kyoya who was the dealer. "I wanna play strip poker though" she said with a finger on her chin and everyone and I do mean EVERYONE looked shocked. "I was kidding" she said smiling and skipping away from her red faced daddy. "Young lady get back here" he demanded so she turned to look at him and stuck her tongue out. "Haru-CHAN help me" she screeched and hid behind the taller female. She tried running away but tripped and landed on her knee. A tear came to her eye and she hid her face.

"Are you alright" people began to ask but she refused to answer. Automatically everyone was worried and some girls even said that Tamaki caused her to fall so he appeared in his little emo corner. Sulking at the stares. Honey got on his knee's in front of her and smiled cutely at her, "I can make it better, Rima-Chan." Everyone nearly screamed and fainted as he kissed her knee. She smiled cocking her head to the side. "Is it all better" he asked and she nodded. "That was very nice of you Mitsukuni" Mori said as he watched him help her up.

"I like being nice Takashi" he grabbed Usa-Chan out of Mori's arm and held him out to Rima. "If you kiss Usa-Chan you'll feel better," more awe's were heard as Rima kissed the stuff animal's cheek. The two happily skipped to go get cake, but Mori had put a limit at that when she began eating sugar cubes. She shouldn't have had six pieces of cake and nine sugar cubes because her and being hyper wasn't a good mix. She randomly screamed catching everyone's attention her breathing became hard.

"T-THAT SPOON IS GOING TO KILL ME" she fell out of her chair and began backing away. When Honey picked it up she saw it bare it's teeth. "Calm down" Kyoya told me but I stood up. "Yeah so when I go home it'll come in my room through my windows and kill me, yeah your probably working for them." Honey took her spoon and took a bite of cake off of it. When it bit his tongue he screamed as well jumping into his cousins arms. It took everyone a moment to realize that the blonde girl was gone.

All that was left in her place was Tamaki's coat. "AWW" Honey frowned and looked out the window. She already reached the doors and busted out. She stood there for a minute and then realized she only ran because she needed to get rid of energy. She stretched her arms up. She could wear herself out as she normally did. She pulled out a ipod from god knows where and put the head phone's in. She looked around for a place to do it where she couldn't be seen, but frowned.

She strapped it up to her arm and turned on the upbeat song BUMBLE BEE. Her eyes changed a bit at the sound of music rushing into her ears. Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and the twins stood at the window mouths dropped at what the girl was doing, well except for the first three so it was mainly the twins. "WOW" they both said as the girl blew off the sugar rush by doing flips, and such all around the place.

She did multiple back flips, front flips, cartwheels, , then one handed cartwheels until she did as many as ten and then no hands. She spun in circles waiting to tire herself out but it didn't help she wanted to do more. She did multiple back flips with her body curled in a ball. Her childish smile was showing when she ran around like an airplane. "Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da" she couldn't help but sing that part. When the song ended she felt her body fall from all the jumping. At least it wasn't on the cement.

Everyone took at least one second to blink and noticed she disappeared. Before Honey could ask where she had gone they all looked around. "What'cha looking at" she asked shoving a cookie into her mouth. "Rima-Chan I thought you left" Honey called out hugging the girls side causing her to turn red. She backed up a bit when he and Kyoya stared at her intensely.

She kept backing up until she heard a sound of glass shattering. Her eyes widened in terror as a beautiful vase lay on the ground broken. Haruhi sighed and asked "Who put the vase there?" Honey shrugged his shoulders and Rima tried hiding from Kyoya's gaze behind him. "He is working with the spoon" she mumbled glancing to the table at the supposedly evil spoon.

"Partner's in crime!" next thing she knows she's being pulled towards large doors by Kyoya. "He's going to kill me" she said but Honey just waved. "You planed all this" Haruhi said pointing towards Honey who was holding Usa-Chan tightly. He shook his head and smiled, "I want more cake."

* * *

YOYOYO review or somthing it makes me happyyyyyyyyyyy..


	3. Chapter 3

IDK if it's getting boring but i liked it when i wrote it so i know it gets better in a couple chaps so if u luv HONEY keep reeading

DIZCLAIMER----same

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright that we go to her house" Hauhi asked looking out of the limo she was thrown in. "Since she has to start hanging out and helping out, yes" Kyoya informed pushing his glasses up. "You guys must've tricked her like you did me" she muttered to the twins who nodded, "We are clever."

"Rima-Chan is so nice for letting us come" Honey chirped kicking his legs around. "I wonder where she lives, do you think she's a commoner like Haruhi as well" Tamaki said with sparkles in his eyes. Everyone eyed Kyoya when he chuckled to himself. "Think of the name Tsukiyomi" he mentioned and everyone looked hard at work.

"We're here" the driver said causing everyone to exit the vehicle. "NO WAY" Haruhi screamed just by the sight of the gates around the house. A maid stood there head bowed, "Hello welcome to the Tsukiyomi residence, please follow me" her smooth voice called as the gates opened. Trees were everywhere hiding the house so they couldn't see it at first glance. "WOW" Honey and Haruhi said at the same time crossing the little bridge that led to the house. It was HUGE, it looked as big as the school if not bigger.

A butler opened the doors and they all walked in. Rima's parents looked as if they were waiting. A huge smiled appeared on the mothers face as they all bowed. "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE" she squealed snapping a picture. Kyoya stepped forwards and held out a bag, "This is a Thank you for allowing us over on such short notice." she took the bag with a smile.

"You've done your research well" she said walking away with the French chocolates. Kyoya tugged his phone out of his pockets and put it on speaker. "Yes Rima" he said and everyone looked. "Umm I'm sorry to say this but umm mom is making me go to England so I don't think you guys sho- hold on" she said as a knock came from her door. "Miss your friends are down stairs," "Okay" she said and looked back at her phone.

"Dammit never mind" he hung up and noticed Honey laughing as well as Haruhi. "Milady will be down in a few moments" a maid said to Rima's father. "Well then I would like to introduce myself I am Tsukiyomi Takahiro and this is my wife Aimée" they all looked to the beautiful blonde shoving the chocolates in her mouth.

As soon as everyone introduced themselves Rima came down to see her mother hugging Honey. She always liked cute people. "Mom" she said meaning for her to let him go. "AWE YOU LOOK SO CUTE" she screamed and her camera appeared again. Rima wore a blue tank top and simple short jean Capri's her hair held up in a messy ponytail. Her arms covered her chest and she looked away as if pouting. Honey went up to her and tackled her into a hug. "Thank for letting us come" he sang and noticed her mom about to take a picture.

"No problem" she said hugging him back. "let's go to my room until the tea is served" she called pulling on the closest peoples hands which were Honey and Haruhi. "NO WAY" she screamed again at the size of her room. "Is something wrong" Rima asked with a blush on her face. Rima's bed was at least 12 foot wide and same in length. It looked quite high for her and her TV was 150'' besides all that she had a trampoline in the middle of the room. Her walls were painted Baby blue white stripes. But still had room for a couch and a couple dressers.

"N-no" she mumbled and the twins laughed. "Okay well make yourself comfortable" she said walking over to her bed and turning on the TV. She felt strange when Mori and Honey sat beside her but nothing phased them. "YAY" Honey chimed when she left it on his favorite show. They both sang the theme song getting many stares when they stood on the bed and did the dance. A clicking noise appeared and Tamaki jumped. "YAY New Message" Rima called falling off her bed. She got up quickly and ran to her computer.

Her eyes scanned over the screen and she began typing at such a fast pace that put Kyoya's in shame. Honey couldn't help but peak reading the words, 'I LUV U 2' in big letters. He glared at it then looked back at the TV. "Who were you messaging" Honey said with his arms crossed with his face mad. "My buddy Kokoa, she's visiting England" as soon as she said that he cheered up. "You can braid my hair if you want, daddy" she said causing a smile to appear on his lips, "My daughter called me daddy" he danced around before grabbing a brush.

"Tama-Chan that's actually good" Hikaru said causing him to glare at the elder twin. "Who knew he was a braider" Haruhi commented from sitting on the couch. A knock came from the door and all she said was "yeah." "The tea is ready Rima" she said calling her by her first name, "Coming Yuuki" Rima called before opening the door.

"Your friends are adorable" the maid Yuuki said and Tima nodded her head. "I know how you love your sweets so" her opened a door to a indoor garden and Rima and Honey ran around each side of the table full of over 10 cakes, cookies, muffins, pie and much more. "May we take orders for tea" a male butler said with a pad. "Milk" Rima screamed as everyone ordered something different. Honey demanded to sit next to Rima when they got their plates full of sugary snacks. "Mori-Senpai why are you so quiet" Rima asked so he looked down at her. "I have nothing to talk about" he said grabbing a napkin and wiping off his cousins chin.

Honey smiled up to him then looked to Rima. "Where's Kyoya-Senpai" Haruhi asked causing Tamaki to look around. "Mother must be in the bathroom" he said and Rima stared at him oddly, "He's my mommy." "Anyways if you don't mind me asking what is it that your parents do" Haruhi asked as Rima shoved a whole chocolate strawberry muffin in her mouth.

"Well my dad owns the National Traditional Japanese Dancing team, and my mom owns a French Chocolate company in France," "Sounds yummy" Honey said and Tamaki closed his eyes as if eating the chocolate under the Eiffel tower with Haruhi. "Then my dad also owns the Tsukiyomi Music Industries" she heard cools but she gulped down her milk and then ate more cake. "Rima darling I've asked Kyoya-Chan to invite the ost members to stay the night" her mother called causing her to fall out of her chair.

"Stay. The. Night." she said slowly, "With. Boys." "Oh darling if your worried about that they can stay in the guest rooms but I thought it would be nice since you did BREAK their vase" her dad called as she tried to crawl away from his sight. "And since you didn't tell us we shall allow you to work it off with them like the deal that was made at first" he mumbled as everyone smiled.

"YAY sleepover with Rima-Chan" Honey said twirling Usa-Chan in circles. "Please stay Haruhi, please please please" Rima was on her knee's next to her and Haruhi smiled, "I'd love to." Rima's eyes widened as she hugged the girl by sitting in her lap. "We will prepare the rooms while you run to get your clothes" her mother said and the guys ran.

"hi I have clothes you can fit in, new tooth brushes and personal stuff please stay with me" she begged getting a nod. "Bye Rima-Chan" Honey called waving as he left the young girls mansion. "Tonight might not be so bad" she told herself causing Haruhi to bust out laughing. "Do you know the guys at all?"

* * *

OKAY OKAY OKAY REVIEW BUT DOONT DISS ME ummmmmmmmmmmmmm thats all


	4. Chapter 4

Ummm here ya go..... disclaimer never changes so ummm yyyeeeaaahahhhhahahha

* * *

"You'd pay me to wear this?" Haruhi asked with one eyebrow raised. "Five hundred dollars" Rima said bribing the girl beside her. "Fine" Haruhi gave in and grabbed the dress. "I'll change in here so you can use my bathroom" Rima said as Haruhi walked into the bathroom. "Miss your friends are down stairs awaiting your arrival" someone called knocking on the door.

"Okie Dokie we'll be down in a minute" she called slipping the black dress over her features. "Haru-Chan you done yet" she called waiting for the girl to come out. "Yeah" she left the bathroom and got a smile from the short teen. A pink dress fit Haruhi's figure so Rima grabbed her hand and ran down stairs. "Haruhi…" Tamaki began to say but covered his mouth and hid his face.

"Wow you guys look great" the twins commented having Hikaru mess with Haruhi and Kaoru to tug on Rima's hair. "Rima-Chan and Haru-Chan look pretty" Honey said and Mori nodded to agree. "How'd you get her to wear that" Kyoya looked as if interested. "It's a secret, ne?" Rima said one eye closed sticking out her tongue.

"I didn't mean it" Rima said running in circles when Kyoya gave her a evil glare. Haruhi just started laughing. "What time is it" Rima asked suddenly stopping. "5:45" Kyoya said so she put a finger to her chin. "FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL DINNER" she screamed and suddenly began hugging his waist.

Everyone froze and stared at them. "He didn't push her away, or glare at her…" Hikaru said hugging his brother. ""Is there something wrong with her hugging me" he said eyeing everyone else. "No, hugging is fun, I want a hug Rima-Chan" Honey smiled and held his arms open. Rima smiled at him and grabbed holt of Honey's waist.

"Well while we are waiting how about I show you where each of you will be sleeping" Honey wouldn't let her go so they walked sideways still hugging. "This is Honey and Mori's room" she said pointing at the door. "Yay right next to yours" Honey said nuzzling his cheek with hers. Rima turned red and tried not to die of affection.

"Incest Twins can sleep in this room" she mumbled and blushed at the sight of their homo antics. "Awe she blushed" Kaoru said pinching her cheek, Honey giggled when she turned to look away. "Last but not least the other two" she said pouting and Tamaki went to his emo corner mumbling "the other two."

"Excusez-moi, mais le dîner est servi milady" a French maid said curtsying behind her. English translation meaning, Excuse me but dinner is served milady. Tamaki eyed her and before he could try charming her Rima took a step forward. "Merci, nous sommes sur notre chemin vers le bas" Tamaki eye'd her not knowing she could speak French, translation 'thank you we're on our way down.'

"You can speak French quite fluently" he commented as they all began walking. "Wait where's Haru-Chan going to sleep" Honey said and Haruhi looked at him. "With Rima-Chan" Everyone took their seats as Rima's parents walked in. "Hello everyone I hope you make yourselves comfortable" her father said taking a seat across from Honey. "Daddy what are we having" Rima asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Food" he said bluntly causing everyone to laugh. She puffed her lip out as the waiters served them . It went on until desert why did they have to have conversation. "Yes I heard you are a good fighter" my father said to Honey and he nodded. "Rima use to be top of her class" he mentioned and he looked at Rima.

"Yes but she loses all mind and is unable to when she's scared" her mother added, "Like when we use to live in America she." A loud slamming noise was heard and everyone stared at the girl who stood up and hit the table with her fists, "ENOUGH" she said string down, "I am not going to sit here and let you be the one to tell about my past, do you think I want to remember" a tear fell from her eye, and she ran out as fast as she could.

"What happened if I might ask" Kyoya said taking a bite of food. "Well when she was eleven she apparently was walking home from school because my wife and I were working" her father said so her mother looked down at her plate. "When I came home she had locked herself in her bathroom and kept getting sick I asked her what was wrong and she told me… that she was too scared to fight" her mother looked as if memories were flying through her head.

"She kept repeating and repeating she was too scared so when my husband got home he managed to open the door." "She was a mess, clothes soaked some torn and she looked at us and said that two men had tried to kidnap her but when she wouldn't go they got her in an alley, we asked how she got away and she said that a man came by and helped her" her father frowned and looked at his wife.

"she hasn't fought since she can barely protect herself, it happened twice already" her mother said as if the words were painful. "Where'd Honey go" Haruhi asked Mori when she noticed the blonde had left the table. "looking for Rima" was his reply and she smiled. Honey was way to nice.

He walked through the halls with a mad expression on his face. He needed to find Rima to make things better. "Rima-Chan" he called over and over again and noticed the maid that called her by her first name. "She's in her bathroom" she said before walking off, he knocked silently on the door and opened it slightly.

She looked up at him her eyes red and noticed he looked mad. "Honey-Senpai?" she called out his name and noticed him smile. "Rima-Chan don't worry about it" he got on his knee's in front of her, "we are friends right so I promise to protect you." Her eyes widened at his words. She hugged him tightly, not a side hug or anything a real hug.

"Let's go get dessert" she said cheeringly standing up after him. "Yeah" he smiled and watched her skip in front of him. She turned and it seemed as if she went in slow motion the way her hair swung to the side. "You coming" she said a slight giggle in her voice.

* * *

DK what came over me i thought it sounded so adorable for Honey... I WAS SO RIGHT


End file.
